For example, a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device includes processes of forming a stacked body including a plurality of electrode layers on a substrate, making a hole in the stacked body to extend in the stacking direction, and forming a film on a side surface of the hole. The film that is formed on the side surface of the hole is continuous in the stacking direction; and it is difficult to divide such a film in the stacking direction by anisotropic etching through the hole.